When the Wind Blows, I Think of You
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: Bonnie compares Damon to a stormy day...She is upset over his death and well you must read to see if he comes back or not lol idk how to summerize this exactly so R&R... please? ***A Bamon one shot!***


**AN: Okay so this is a one shot lol… I just can't help but write it and trust me I am actually being pretty good about not starting a couple more stories that are just begging me to be written… so instead I give you a one shot until…. I finish at least one story... well here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie McCullough sat in the middle of the clearing on the cool autumn day.<p>

It had been a month since Damon had died, and the pain of his loss still seemed as fresh as the day it had happened.

Like a deep cut that no matter how hard you tried to staunch the bleeding it wouldn't stop.

She sighed heavily and looked up into the sky which was quickly being taken over by dark colored clouds.

A storm was coming…

It was days like this she thought of him most.

Not just because he had the ability to manipulate the weather, turning a clear and sunny day to a dark stormy one.

No, it was because this type of weather seemed to be just like him.

He was dark just as the very clouds above her head.

This darkness had come from a very long lifetime of being wronged and misunderstood.

He always made sure his presence was known, just like the booming of the thunder that often comes just before the lightning strikes.

And like the lightening itself, if you were to hurt one he cares about he wouldn't hesitate to

strike down upon you, unleashing his fiery wrath.

Making sure that you knew that you had made the biggest mistake of your existence.

Then there was the wind.

Just like the wind he could be gentle and comforting like the soft caress of a cool breeze on a hot summer's day.

Icy and distant leaving you feeling cold when he decides to leave for unknown periods of time, like the harsh cold gust of wind that bites through your clothes and into your skin in the middle of winter.

He could be warm and passionate, healing the damaged, like the soft wind that brings in the rain, reviving the withering plants that winter has so harshly killed.

And most importantly when you add all of those things together which make up the perfect storm, He could be like the rainbow at the end of it all.

A sign of hope, especially when on the rarest of moments, he would let you in, pass the rough exterior that made up his façade and into the deepest purest part of him that was his soul... and it was

beautiful.

Bonnie chuckled softly to herself, remembering how like Damon she had once feared storms.

He had shown her the beauty that they could truly be and he didn't even know it.

He wouldn't know it…

She felt the fresh warm tears start to roll down her cheeks just as the first drop of rain fell to earth.

The rain seemed to mimic her tears and as they began to come more steadily so did the rain, until they began to blend together making it impossible to distinguish between the two.

A soft breeze played with her crimson locks as if to comfort her anguish and his name slipped through her trembling lips in a ghost like whisper.

"Damon…"

And then just as a roll of thunder boomed, shaking the damp earth below her quaking form, he was there.

She didn't begin to wonder how it was possible, or even if it was real… she knew it was him.

Her heart skipped a beat as he kneeled down in front of her, making them equal in level.

She looked into the dark eyes that have been the subject of both her most beautiful dreams as well as her worst nightmares.

He took her by surprise by capturing her lips with his own and the moment their lips touched a flash of lightning struck the earth, much like the unseen sparks that they each felt.

Bonnie didn't know how long the kiss beneath the rain had lasted, but when they pulled apart she looked up to the sky.

The storm had passed and painted where moments earlier had been the ominous grey clouds was a rainbow.

A sign of new hope.

She looked back at the vampire whom she loved and knew then and there that if nothing else there was still hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so this just popped in my head lol and I had to write it so let me know what you thought?did you love it? Hate it? Or was it corny? Lol I hope not at least… R&amp;R =)<strong>

**-Julie**


End file.
